


Close Call

by CapricaM1983



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 18:33:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11629437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapricaM1983/pseuds/CapricaM1983
Summary: Add on to Moral Hazard.





	Close Call

**Author's Note:**

> Sexual Content...

My take on what should have happened after Monday's episode Moral Hazard.

Andy's back was slammed against her condo door, closing it loudly as Sharon's lips covered his, swallowing his gasp of surprise when her tongue pushed through his mouth. Sharon moans when she feels Andy's hand move from her hips up her back pulling her closer against his body. The heat from his body radiating onto hers, and the feel of his heart beating rapidly against her breasts.

"I was so worried it was you Andy, that got shot." She said between heated kisses.

His left hand threads through her auburn locks. "I know Sharon, but I'm okay." He murmured inside her mouth, his tongue twirling around hers hungrily.

Sharon moved her hands to each side of his face holding him still as she tilts her head deepening their kiss. "I thought it was you, who got shot." She kissed him with all the passion she could mustard. She moans when his hand on her back moves downward onto her ass cupping and lightly squeezing it. Showing he was much alive and he was more than okay.

He maneuvered his left leg and switched position, Sharon had her back against the wall moaning loudly into Andy's mouth as his tongue twirled ferociously around hers. Holding her head with his right hand as his left traveled down her body. Proving to her that he was alright, they were alive. This case was terrible, one of the worse they've seen of lately. How could a man be so angry with people from his past to want to conflict deadly harm upon them? I know life can be challenging but nothing that could require killing another human being. Only a monster could kill another with no remorse for their actions, a person who has no soul, no value of what's right and wrong, a person who has no emotional tie with life itself. A person who just doesn't give a shit about anything. A person who has lost everything and is willing to pay with their lives to reach their goal of killing those who interfere with their daily life.

Andy knew he had to prove to Sharon that he was here with her now. That he knew what she was going through, that Jack would tell her to shut up and leave her alone when she dealt with a terrible case. Andy knew what it was like to be shot at, to see when a dead body falls to the ground and their brain splatter on the concrete. The impact of that image can carry, the image of failing at her job to save a criminal from killing himself. This wasn't the first time she lost a criminal to his own demise, it was her second. Andy wanted her to know it was okay that they will get through this together and no matter what he was alright and much alive to share this intimate moment with her. No Rusty, no coworkers and no dead bodies getting in their way of just being one with another.

"I love you Sharon." Andy said between passionate kisses. His hand moved down from her hair to his other hand, that was cupping her ass. His fingers moved down tickling the back of her thighs till his fingers spread out and picked her up swallowing her squeal. He grins when he feels her legs wrap around his waist.

"God, I love you too Andy." She whispered in their heated kiss. Her arms wrapping around the back of his head, her fingers threading with the silver stands. "I'm so glad you're safe." She ground her hips into him, relishing the feeling of his hard manhood poking her throbbing center.

"I'm here and I'm in one piece Sharon." Andy said between a heated kiss. Moving them away from the back of her condo door and towards their bedroom. "I promise I'm alright, I'm here. I'm never going to leave you Sharon." He backed her against the wall by her bedroom door, showing her just how much he was here with her at this very moment.

"It could have been you." She whimpered as she clawed her nails into the back of head, swallowing his groan in her mouth.

Andy pulled his mouth away as well as his face, using his body to hold her against her wall. Andy used both of his hands and cupped her face, his chocolate brown eyes piercing into her emerald greens. "But it wasn't and I'm alright. Hell Louie is going to be okay. But I'm here Sharon and I'm not going anywhere for a long damn time." Andy whipped a single tear that ran down Sharon's cheek. "God Sharon no crazy madman could ever keep me away from you." His heart breaking as more tears ran down her gorgeous cheeks. Andy kissed and ran his tongue to each tear that fell from her eyes. Still cupping her face his eyes gazed into hers. "Sharon, I promise I will try to return to you every night. Until then we will make love every night or hold each other till we both fall asleep. But I promise you I will always be here, that I love you to much to let you go so easily." His voice cracked and he couldn't help the tears that filled his eyes and started to spill over.

Sharon shyly smiled at him, one of her hands moved from the back of neck to his cheek wiping away his warm tears of love and confirmation of life. "I know Andy, I know. But as your Captain its easy, but as the women who loves you it's hard to see you in action like today." Her thumb wiping his face still. Her eyes gazing lovely into his. "I was just so scared when Julio said a lieutenant was down. My heart...my heart stopped when I thought it was you. But as the Captain I had to not let it show." Moving one of his hands over her beating heart. "My heart stopped and I couldn't breath for a few minutes." Her misty eyes looked over at Andy's. "When I heard Julio say it was Louie, I was able to catch my breath and my heart continued to beat freely, knowing you were okay." Pulling him down for a passionate kiss.

Andy kissed her with so much passion it took her breath away and she moans. Their hands moving along their clothed bodies, while Andy finally cups her ass again moving them away from the wall and into her bedroom. Andy used his left foot shutting her bedroom door loudly, grinning as Sharon smiles into their kiss. Andy falls on top of Sharon on her bed, his hands roaming her body. He moans as Sharon arches her back letting Andy pulling the zipper down on the back of her dress as he got closer to her ass she lifted up her butt helping Andy with the zipper. Her body shivers as she felt the palm of his hands on her shoulder moving the dress down.

Swallowing her moans when she arches her back again, feeling her navy blue lace breast being exposed to the cool air of her bedroom then shuddered when she feels Andy's warm clothed chest against her breasts. She's moans again when she lifts her ass up as Andy pulls her dress away and smiles when she whimpers as he pulls his heated body away from hers to pull her dress away from her long glorious legs.

"God you're so damn beautiful." Andy whispered, while running his fingertips up along her legs spreading her thighs apart.

Sharon whimpered as she watched Andy lick his lips as he stared at her sex that was hidden behind navy blue lace. His fingertips tracing patterns on her inner thighs spreading goosebumps along her entire body. Andy groans shooting heat throughout her body. Sharon whispered his name as she felt his fingers loop around her panties pulling them slowly down her legs, throwing them behind his back. She watched as his eyes darkened as he licked his lips staring at her glistening sex, that awaited Andy's sensual touches.

Andy stared at her hairy sex, using his fingers to clear away some of her auburn curls. Andy descended his mouth to her sex, the flat of his tongue gliding along her folds. Relishing in how Sharon thrusts her hips and moans his name while her fingers gripped the back of his head.

"Oh yes Andy." Sharon purred. As Andy continued to lick her folds. Slowly sliding his tongue between her them.

Andy moans as he felt her juices flow from her folds as he licked and sucked on her clit. His tongue twirling around her clit than dipped deeper into her folds lapping up her juices, groaning. "God you taste heavenly, Sharon." Between licking her clit and dipping further into her folds.

"Andy." Sharon said breathlessly as she thrust her hips into his face and her nails digging into his scalp. "Oh god yes, please don't stop Andy, please." Sharon pleaded, removing her hands from his head and started covering her breast, pitching her nipples until they were hard and throbbing.

Andy growled as he watched Sharon take ahold of her breast pitching her nipples, moaning his name as his tongue sucked harder on her clit. "God Sharon, you taste so good." Between lapping up he juices. He could feel she was getting closer as her walls tightened around his tongue and her juices flowing heavier from her folds. Andy moved his left hand between her legs, using his thumb to circle around her clit as his tongue plunged into her moist folds over and over again. Her thighs shaking uncontrollably as his talented tongue drove Sharon over the edge. Andy grinned as Sharon arched her back off the bed as her hands clenched her bedsheets as Sharon shouted his name loudly in her bedroom. Thank goodness Rusty wouldn't be home tonight as he devoured Sharon's sweet sex.

"Oh god Andy, I'm soo...I'm soooo...OH SHITTTTTT...ANDYYYYYYYY!" Sharon screamed, her eyes closed tightly as her breath was taken away from her lungs and her entire body tingled. God Andy had skills and she's was in heaven that he wanted to share them with her all the time when they were alone. But tonight felt different, it felt like no matter what happened he would always be here for her. She smiled and it wouldn't go away in her blissful state of completeness that Andy just gave her.

Sharon hums as she felt Andy kiss his way up her sweaty body, paying extra attention to the flaws that adorn her skin from childbearing and also from her rookie days. She giggled when she felt Andy's tongue dip than suck on her bellybutton. "Andy." Sharon said quietly in her bedroom as she arched her back off the bed as his hands undid her bra and removing it, throwing it over his shoulder. She smiled was her only response from Andy was a growl as his mouth latched onto her right breast as his right hand started massaging her left. Using his index and thumb to pinch her left nipple, grinning as Sharon moans loudly as his teeth grazed her right nipple biting down hard than using his tongue to sooth her sensitive nub that harden more under his warm liquid touch.

"Oh Andy." She breathed out heavy, her eyes closed and a smile on her lips.

Andy continued to assault her breasts moving his mouth to her left breast and sucking hard on her sensitive nub as his left hand massaged her right breast his thumb glides over her hard moist nub. He growled again when Sharon thrusts her hips up against his clothed shaft that was hidden under his pants and boxers still on. He grins when Sharon whispers when he moved away from her body and off her bed to take off his clothes.

Sharon lifted her body and rested on her elbows as she watched Andy undress. Both grinning at each other as he last article of clothing fell to the floor. He growled again as Sharon raised her left hand and gestured him to come to her. He grins as her legs spread apart giving him access between her legs both moaning as their sex touched one another's. His head moving up and down along her wet folds as her nails dug into his flesh on his back. Andy's mouth moved upon her neck gliding his tongue up along her collarbone to her jawline until his lips collides with hers swallow her hums of pleasure as their tongues dances.

Sharon surprised Andy as she flips them over on her bed. Straddling his hips and her hands on his chest she grins down at him as he stared at her in amazement. Her smile widens when she feels his hand moved her hair behind her ear talking softly. "God you're beautiful." As his other hand stayed on her hip.

Sharon leans down and captures his mouth is a slow but passionate kiss. She lifts her hips up and using one her of her hands to guide his shaft inside her. Sharon slowly sinks down on his manhood taking him slowly in as she swallows his moans and Andy swallows hers as she completely takes on his girth. "Ohhhhh Andy." She said seductively in his ear, her tongue traveling along his earlobe grinning as his hands tighten on her hips.

"Damn Sharon." Andy voice shivers as Sharon started thrusting her hips against his.

Andy spread his fingers along her hips matching her thrust and pulling than pushing he hard against his shaft. Gasping as her walls tightened around him. "Fuck." He whispers.

Sharon just hums and lifts her upper body off his, resting her hands on his chest as she thrusted harder info his. Her head swayed back as she felt Andy's hands cup her breasts, massaging them. Sharon moaned loudly as he pitched them repeatedly than soothed them with the palm of his hand. "Ohhhhh Andy, yessss." Sharon pleaded as she rocked harder against him hips.

"Fuck Sharon." Andy said between gritted teeth as her walls clenched his shaft harder and harder with each of her thrust. He knew she was getting close just by the sounds of her moans and the way her warm walls hugged his hard shaft that was being buried deep inside her with each thrust.

"Yes, Andy." She panted as she continued to rock against him, matching each one of his thrust.

Andy couldn't tear his eyes off of Sharon's body that glistened with sweat as she was getting closer to the edge. His eyes watching as her breast moving up and down in sync with each thrust. Andy moved his left hand between their legs rubbing her clit clockwise as she moaned loudly throwing her head back. Her mouth ajar as she whispered his name as her breast bounced up and down with each hard thrust until her nails dug into his chest as she looked down at him her eyes a dark forest green and a smile that stopped his heart from beating as she screamed his name in pleasure.

"AAAAAANNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDYYYYY!" Sharon screamed as she still rocked her hips against him. She felt his hands moved to her hips as he growled her name in ecstasy.

"Ohhhh god, Sharonnnnn." Andy frowned as he extended the N in her name.

Andy pulled Sharon down on top of his sweaty body wrapping his arms around her sweaty body. He kissed her temple grinning as she hummed. Sharon buried her face into his neck inhaling his musky scent, tangling her legs with his and not letting his soft manhood escape her sex.

"I love you Andy." Sharon whispered near his ear, placing chaste kisses on his neck. She grinned as she felt Andy's arms tighten around her body.

"God, knows I love you too Sharon. God do I." Placing a kiss on her forehead.

Sharon lifts her head up, her emerald green eyes sparkling down at him and the smile on her lips that made his heart skip a beat. Her fingers started to play with the hairs on his chest. "Promise me you'll try to be safe?" She spoke softly.

Andy ran his hands up and down her back, physically trying to prove to her he will. "You know I can't make that promise Sharon." He said sadly. He watched as Sharon's eyes misted over and she tucked her bottom lip into her mouth. "I'm here now and until our time comes let's just hold each other, love each other more, and just be grateful we have another day together." Andy said softly wiping a long year that ran down her cheek.

Her red puffy eyes never left his, where did this patient man come from and what did he see in her that made him love her so much. How did he know what to say or do to her to make get feel so complete. Sharon moved her face down, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss once again.

"I love you." Sharon said as she pulled from him, resting her head on his chest.

Andy wrapped his arms tighter around her and kissed the top of her head s irking as she hummed. "I love you too." Andy whispered.

Both falling asleep with the promise of a new day with each other and hopefully no one to stand in their way of happiness of living moment, day by day.

The End


End file.
